religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gautama Boeddha
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan thumb|right|200px|Houten beeld van Siddharta Gautamathumb|right|200px|Staande Boeddha Siddhartha Gautama of Boeddha (Sanskriet, Pali: Gotama Boeddha) was een spirituele leider die (volgens de historische wetenschap) waarschijnlijk leefde van ca. 450 v.Chr. tot ca. 370 v.Chr. in Nepal. Door moderne geleerden wordt ook ca. 480-400 gesuggereerd. Er zijn ook alternatieve data die gangbaar zijn vanuit de geloofstradities zelf , prof. dr. en , dra., Boeddha, zijn leer en zijn gemeenschap, Academia Press (Universiteit Gent,1999).. Volgens religieuze overleveringen bereikte Gautama Boeddha complete en volledige verlichting (het Boeddhaschap). De correcte Nederlandse uitspraak van het (sanskriet) woord Gautama is Gotama. Gautama Boeddha wordt ook wel de Sakjamoeni (sakyamuni) Boeddha genoemd en werd geboren als Siddhartha Gautama. De naam Siddhartha betekent: hij, wiens doel is volbracht of van wie elke wens vervuld is. Vaak wordt hij kortweg "de Boeddha" of "Boeddha" genoemd. Boeddha betekent 'hij die ontwaakt (verlicht) is'. De titel Boeddha wordt gegeven aan iemand die op eigen kracht, zonder leraar, de Dhamma (de waarheid, de natuurlijke ordening der dingen) ontdekt heeft en verlichting heeft bereikt. Volgens overlevering zijn er voor Gautama Boeddha nog een aantal andere boeddha's geweest (een beroemde lijst noemt 28 Boeddhas). Boeddha werd geboren in een hindoe-familie. Leven Het levensverhaal van de Boeddha is in het boeddhisme een voorbeeld en inspiratiebron voor het bereiken van verlichting. Siddharta Gautama werd geboren te Lumbini in het zuiden van Nepal. Zijn moeder zou Bodhi hebben geheten, wat in het Sanskriet tevens verlichting betekent. Zijn geboorteland was het land van de Sakya's. De naam Sakyamuni is een verwijzing naar de Sakya's: letterlijk betekent het de wijze van de Sakya's. In Benarès studeerde hij met twee zeer bekende en gerespecteerde meesters en bekwaamde zich snel in hun leer. Hij vond echter dat deze geen oplossing bood voor het lijden dat hij nog steeds ervoer. Daarom ging hij zijn eigen weg en begon een 6 jaar lange periode van zelfkastijding en zelfpijniging. Hij leefde ver van de samenleving, alleen in de bossen, at zeer weinig en werd zo mager dat hij bijna overleed. Na 6 jaar kwam hij tot het inzicht dat zelf-pijniging niet tot verlichting leidt en het einde van het lijden. Hij vond een middenweg tussen het bereiken van sensueel plezier en de zelfkastijding, en besloot te gaan mediteren onder een Bodhiboom in Bodhgaya totdat hij volledige verlichting zou bereiken óf zou sterven. De volgende ochtend rond zonsopgang bereikte hij de verlichting. Vanaf toen was hij Siddhartha Gautama, de Boeddha. Hij was toen 35 jaar. Hij begon zijn nieuw gevonden inzicht (de Dhamma) aan anderen te onderwijzen. Zijn eerste toespraak hield hij in Sarnath. Gedurende de 45 volgende jaren reisde hij door de toenmalige staten van Noord-India. Hij werd een zeer gerespecteerde spirituele leider. De koningen van de twee grootste staten (Kosala en Magadha) werden zijn discipelen, net als vele anderen uit alle lagen van de bevolking. Veel mensen besloten monnik (bhikkhu) of non (bhikkhuni) te worden in de monastische orde (de Sangha) van de Boeddha. Op 80-jarige leeftijd overleed hij te Kushinagar. Zijn toespraken en leringen werden gereciteerd en onthouden door zijn volgelingen en zijn na zijn dood in twee congressen die door zijn volgelingen voor dit doel werden georganiseerd opgeschreven in de Pali-canon, de in de taal Pali gestelde aanvankelijk mondeling overgeleverde woorden van de Boeddha. De oudste bekende nog bestaande exemplaren van deze teksten kunnen aan de Boeddha toegeschreven worden''While parts of the Pali Canon clearly originated after the time of the Buddha, much must derive from his teaching.'' - An introduction to Buddhism, Peter Harvey, 1990, p.3''It would be hypocritical to assert that nothing can be said about the doctrine of earliest Buddhism ... the basic ideas of Buddhism found in the canonical writings could very well have been proclaimed by him Buddha, transmitted and developed by his disciples and, finally, codified in fixed formulas.'' J.W. De Jong, 1993: The Beginnings of Buddhism, in The Eastern Buddhist, vol. 26, no. 2, p. 25. Zie ook * Boeddha in de film, verfilmingen van het leven van Boeddha Externe links * Boeddhistische Omroep, The Life of the Buddha, deel 1 en deel 2, online documentaire * Sleutel tot Inzicht, Het leven van de Boeddha in beeld * Suttas.net, Nederlandse vertalingen van redes van de Boeddha Bronnen & voetnoten Category:Personen Categorie:Boeddha Categorie:Persoon uit de Tripitaka Categorie:Indiaas filosoof Categorie:Geschiedenis van Bihar